


Welcome To The World Of Fast and Furious

by SacredWarrior



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredWarrior/pseuds/SacredWarrior
Summary: Here are headcanons, scenarios, drabbles, and preferences for the Fast and Furious films! I'm always taking requests for it and if you wish to request something, visit my Tumblr blog, submit an ask, and let me know if you have an account here:Black Stones And TrapnestOR you can comment with a request! Either way, the request will be posted both on here and on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 8





	1. Letty Ortiz General SFW/NSFW Headcanons

**Anon asked: If your’re still open for requests, could you do a headcanon for Letty Ortiz?🥰**

****

**~~SFW~~**

1\. Letty isn’t your typical woman and can’t be wooed through typical means. She isn’t one for flowers and chocolates so you’ll have to use unconventional methods to get her attention. Letty is bisexual so gender isn’t an issue for her. She can be difficult to approach because of her resting bitch face and moodiness but she’s harmless once you establish yourself as a non-threat.

2\. If you know your way around cars, you’ll already have Letty’s attention regardless of whether you can race or not. If you can race, then she’s all yours! If you don’t have the courage to approach Letty, she’ll most likely ask you out first. She doesn’t like to beat around the bush and if she wants you, she’s gonna make a move.

3\. Letty is down to earth and can spot bullshit from a mile away so don’t even bother trying to impress her by being flashy or being something you’re not. Letty will humor you for a while for shits and giggles but when/if things get serious, she’s gonna call you out on your BS with no filter.

4\. With that being said, you’re gonna need some thick skin to be with Letty. While she won’t go out of her way to be an asshole, she’s brutally honest and pulls no punches. She loves and respects herself and demands the same from you while giving it to you in return. If you carry yourself in the same way, Letty will love you even more!

5\. If you lack self-confidence, self-esteem, or anything else related to that, Letty’s your gal to help you with those issues! She’ll uplift you and give you the guidance you need to move forward with your life. But Letty won’t coddle you and if you need the help of a professional as well, then she will be the first to tell you.

6\. Even in her older years, Letty still has a wild streak and isn’t afraid to have a little fun so if you like having an adventure with some adrenaline, she’s always down for it! She loves spontaneity and if you suggest something random out of the blue, she’ll be happier than a pig in slop!

7\. Letty’s biggest character trait is loyalty. She is “Ride or Die” personified. No matter what happens between you two and no matter what issues you may have, Letty will always be by your side and she won’t ever betray you or hurt you. Even if you two break up (assuming it’s amicable), she wants to remain in your life and will still be there for you. It takes a lot for Letty to give up on someone and if she lets you go, then you’ve fucked up immensely and good luck getting back into her heart after the fact.

8\. The main obstacle in being with Letty is that she can be too critical and harsh. Even if you have thick skin, it’ll wear on you eventually. Sometimes Letty just keeps it too real. If you have an issue with it, just tell her and Letty will apologize and try to be more uplifting. She doesn’t mean to hurt you and just wants you to be best version of yourself that you can be.

9\. Another obstacle with Letty is jealousy and possessiveness but she gets better at this in her older years. It’s not that she doesn’t trust you. She doesn’t trust other people and she’ll be damned if she loses you to someone else. In Letty’s mind, you’ll never truly be hers and while this mindset definitely has its benefits, it can also have its drawbacks as well. If you’re feeling smothered, just speak up and Letty will listen and back off….for the time being.

10\. Letty is pretty affectionate and handsy both in public and in private especially when she’s feeling possessive of you. Expect a few kisses and a hand on your ass or her arm around your waist while in public and a full-blown make-out session when in private which will end up leading to other activities.

**~~NSFW~~**

1\. Letty is highly selective when it comes to dating and she’s even more selective when it comes to sex. She doesn’t want to waste her time dealing with shitty people and she needs to know if you’re a keeper or not. So it’s safe to say that Letty won’t be sleeping with you until she knows she has you on lock.

2\. Is it worth the wait? Hell yes! Letty is very passionate in bed and to her, there are very few things more pleasurable than making love with her significant other. She’s a switch which makes her more flexible when it comes to sexual preferences. Letty’s down for whatever!

3\. Letty likes it rough and she likes it hard. Spank her, pull her hair, bite her, talk dirty to her, the works! Her safe word is “Mazda” and if you have any boundaries or things you don’t like, Letty will respect that and treat you like the king/queen you are!

4\. If you want Letty to be slow and sensual, she’ll have a hard time getting adjusted to that because she’s never done it before. But once she does get used to it, Letty will be so tender that your orgasms will bring you to tears! The only time Letty will be slow and sensual is during aftercare.

5\. Location and atmosphere is important to Letty. She won’t just have sex with you whereever and whenever. There has to be some build-up to it and the location has to be just right and private. Letty isn’t one for having sex in public and will shoot you down if you initiate it. You wanna fuck her? Wait until you two get a room!

6\. Letty’s favorite position is doggystyle without a doubt! She also likes any variation of cowgirl and the lotus. If you’re a woman, Letty prefers fingers and tongue because it feels better but that doesn’t mean she opposes sex toys! Strap-ons and dildos will be your best friends in bed with her! Also she’s a size queen so expect some stretching to happen.

7\. If you wanna get Letty riled up and make her extra horny, call her “Mami” or “Mistress”. Whether it’s in bed or out of it, her brain will turn to mush and if you thought she was rough before, oh boy! You don’t know the half of it!

8\. You’ll have the same effect if you speak Spanish to Letty. Not in general but if you whisper something dirty in Spanish in her ear for example, Letty will passionately kiss you right then and there and if you’re in private, you’re getting fucked. No questions asked.

9\. If you have any insecurities about your body or performance, don’t be afraid to tell Letty. She has a praise kink and if you need reassuring, she’ll praise you all the way to a holy orgasm! If you praise her in return, Letty will bask in it and act like a little shithead so don’t stroke her ego too much!

10\. Letty doesn’t like humiliation at all. If you try that on her, she’ll be giving you a death glare like never before and you’ll be lucky if she even fucks you again! The most she’ll do is verbal humiliation and she’ll also do it to you if you wish. It kinda goes hand-in-hand with her love for rough sex.


	2. Han x Female Racer S/O Headcanons

**octania asked: Would love some headcanons with Han x Reader where he tries to seduce a girl after she beats him in a race. 💙**

You can follow this person on Tumblr [here!](https://octania.tumblr.com/)

  * It’s quite rare that Han races in the first place and it’s even rarer that he loses. He’s not the best racer in the world obviously (that title belongs to Dom) but he’s nothing to sneeze at either. He did teach Sean everything he knows after all! So when he loses to a really gorgeous girl, his mind literally does not compute. Han.exe has stopped working.
  * After the race, Han approaches the girl and congratulates her before asking for her name and number. When the girl gives him her name but rejects his asking for her number, Han is SHOOK. He’s used to girls just swooning over him so it’s quite the shocker when a girl actually resists his charm. But that just makes Han even more interested in you. Let the chase begin!
  * Being the ever-so observant one, Han finds out a lot about you just by watching you at various races. He could put a damn profiler to shame I swear! Hold his beer BAU! But Han doesn’t approach you because he’s waiting for the perfect chance to make his move.
  * When you encounter him again, it just so happens to be when your car breaks down and you’re trying to repair it when it starts pouring down on your head. Just your luck! But never fear, Han is here!
  * In true cliche fashion, Han drives up and you get into his car to seek shelter from the rain. He offers to fix your car and when you offer to pay him in return, he asks you out instead. This time you decide to let yourself fall for his charm and give him a chance.
  * Next thing you know, after a few dates, you’re riding Han like a woman possessed in his car in his garage despite the risk of anyone walking in on you two at any time. Unfortunately that does happen and it just so happens to be Sean and Neela. They’ll never look at you two the same again without being traumatized.
  * Han’s style of seducing is the definition of slow burn. He’s had his full of one-night stands and women in general and just wants to settle down with someone and create a family of his own. Before he hops into bed with you, he wants to get to know you on a deep and personal level as much as he can and he’ll gladly do the same for you.
  * Han is persistent and doesn’t give up easily. No matter how much you resist his charm, he’ll just keep flirting and flirting like the smooth operator he is. But he knows what boundaries not to cross and will never do anything that makes him look like a creepy stalker or yandere.
  * Han may have lost the race but he won your heart and that’s far better than any car or money.




	3. Han x Female Racer S/O Headcanons Part 2

**Anon asked: hey, I’m a little nervous since this is my first time asking but do you think you could do a part 2 to the Han headcanon you made ? If not it’s okay !**

  * Once you and Han start dating, prepare yourself for a wild ride! Both figuratively and literally! He’ll definitely challenge you to a rematch and will keep challenging you until he finally beats you. When he does, Han will indeed act like a cheeky brat but will also reward you later by making you scream his name in passionate pleasure.
  * Han definitely has your back when it comes to the mechanics and getting cars overall. Showing interest in a new car? It’s yours. You need help fixing one of your cars? Han will pull an all-nighter to make sure it’s up and running the next day. His girl deserves only the best after all!
  * Han wishes to have a family one day and will bring it up at some point. He wants to settle down and have some stability in his life. If you’re on board with having children, then Han will definitely get you pregnant before you can say baby fever! Breeding kink anyone? If you don’t want children or are unable to have children, Han won’t make a huge fuss about it. He loves you regardless!
  * Han is gonna introduce you to the Toretto family at some point and if you’re scared or nervous about meeting them, don’t be. They’re smart enough to know that if Han’s bringing a girl home, she’s a keeper! Once Han tells them how you two met and started dating, they’ll accept you with open arms!
  * Speaking of having a family, Han wants to be a husband as well as a father and his proposal will be quite surprising. He’ll challenge you to a race per usual but it’ll be on a mountain pass this time. Regardless of the outcome, once you two reach the finish line, Han will tell you to look into your glove compartment where you’ll find a beautiful [engagement ring. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.etsystatic.com%2F7288658%2Fr%2Fil%2F453a05%2F1840491006%2Fil_570xN.1840491006_pci5.jpg&t=OTJhOTYwNzg4MjNjZTdkZTE0ZGMwNjYzYTExM2FjNTI0NWMxNjdkZCxnVlVKanVoMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ARnCubQChPkE2Vdli6cAqLg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fblackstonesandtrapnest.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630213223281475584%2Fhey-im-a-little-nervous-since-this-is-my-first&m=1&ts=1611561832)
  * After you say yes to his proposal, let’s just say that your first child (or children) will definitely be conceived on that mountain pass. You’ll be moaning and screaming so loud that you pray and hope no one else is around! Not that it matters cause Han has no shame and doesn’t care who hears or sees!
  * Whether you want a big or small wedding, one thing is certain: it’ll be one to remember. If you have a family of your own, then Han will look forward to meeting them assuming you have a good relationship with them. If you don’t have a family or have a bad relationship with them, Han won’t pressure you about it and will reassure you that you have not only him but the Toretto family by your side now. They’re your new family.
  * As for how many kids you’ll have, that depends mostly on you. Han’s fine with just one kid or a whole lot of kids! He’ll be a supportive trooper throughout your pregnancy and his way of parenting is quite hands-on with a touch of rebellion and mischief. Yes Han will be teaching his kids about cars and drifting from a young age! That’s his pride and joy after all!
  * Han will be a great husband and father to you and your children without a doubt! He’ll stick with you throughout the good and bad times, in sickness and in health, till death do you part! While Han definitely won’t spoil the kids, he’ll make sure that they have a good future ahead of them regardless of the choices and mistakes they make in life. As for you, Han will spend the rest of his life making sure you’re happy and that you get the love you deserve! Your love will be one for the record books!




	4. Dominic Toretto Jealousy Headcanons

**Anon asked:** **hii. idk if you write for dom doretto but if you do could you please write an headcanon about him being jealous?**

****

  * Although Dom is way more mature now than he was in his younger years, that doesn’t mean that he still doesn’t have his moments. Sometimes he can be outright exasperating to be with.
  * Dom’s jealousy stems from both insecurity and being overprotective. He knows that he can be a piece of work and most women would’ve left him a long time ago so he can get a tad paranoid about losing you to somebody else. Dom also has a lot of enemies that will gladly use you to get to him which explains how overprotective he is.
  * When you start spending a lot of time with someone else that isn’t a member of the Toretto Team, Dom starts to become suspicious. Who is this person and what relationship do they have with you? If they’re acting a bit too affectionate with you, that’s already a red flag to him.
  * Unfortunately Dom has a tendency to jump the gun when he sees something he doesn’t like and his temper hasn’t gotten much better over the years. A fight will definitely be happening between you two and it won’t be pretty. It’ll be quite explosive too! Hope you’re tough enough to handle and stand up to Dom as well as put him in his place!
  * After you two cool down and you properly explain yourself to him how you know the person, Dom starts to feel like an idiot. Especially if the person is a family member of yours. If he acted like an asshole to them, then he will man up and apologize before inviting them to one of his famous barbecues. All’s well that ends well in Toretto’s world!




End file.
